One Day
by Linkie
Summary: How is Shelby's life on this friday 13th of May?


_**ONE DAY**_

A/N: I had an idea yesterday. Thinking of Higher Ground because I had seen Hayden on TV, I thought of all the other actors and what were their activities today. And then I thought of the characters of the show. I wonder where they would be if the show hadn't been cancelled…

Here is the story of one day focused on Shelby's life.

We're the Friday 13th of May 2005 in this story, as well as in the reality. This story may comport only one chapter.

* * *

Shelby's day

She woke up this morning thinking of how lucky she was going to be when she'll have her baby. She found out 2 days ago that she was pregnant and had just begun realising how wonderful it was. Yes, she was still young, but she 21 was a good age. Better to start a family life soon. She turned around and looked at her boyfriend face. He was still sleeping; she had guessed it even before opening her eyes. And it wasn't because he snored. Because he didn't. But he never woke up before her. Come back to looking, even maybe admiring. Yes she thought he was wonderful. But she hadn't said to him the news. Not because she was afraid, but because she would make him a surprise tonight. Looking back 2 years before, she remembered how he fought hard to have her when she was not really interested by him. How mean she had been to him? Very much. Not because she hated him, but because she was under a lot of pressure.

"Hey" Her boyfriend said grinning. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked cutely. She shook her head smiling and lowering her head to give him a good morning kiss.

"Why do you ask me?"

"You've been looking at me for 5 minutes at least."

"How do you know I was looking?"

"Because I heard you waking up and felt you turning around. So I even think I woke up first."

Shelby sat up and wrapped her body in a bathrobe; she was not going to argue this early. For a month of May, it was still cold outside. Her boyfriend shivered as well, and ran a hand through his now length-shoulder dark hair. This day was going to be a long one since they have to go to the university for their Exams.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to go out today?" Shelby asked getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Uh?"

"Do I have to remember you what day we are?" He looked at her not quite understanding. Had he missed an important date? "Oh, Scott, we're the 13th of Friday!"

"Oh, you and your stupid superstitions!" He said letting out a breath.

"Are you calling me stupid? You believe in God, no?" He shook his head yes. "Well that's the same thing."

"No, that's not." He pouted a little making a cute face, but Shelby didn't saw him.

"Hey, plus we're having an exam today, I don't want to take any risk to fail this year!" She yelled from the bathroom, as if he was 100 meter far.

"Well, we don't have a choice!" He said getting up and following her in the bathroom.

"Sorry honey but we're forced to take a shower together since we're running late." He said taking his boxers off and stepping after her into the shower. He began kissing her at once, wrapping her in a hug. She gently pulled him away even if she was enjoying the embrace as well as he was.

"Look baby we don't have time now, but I promise I'll be good tonight." She said biting her lip slightly. He smiled seductively and began to shampoo her hair.

"I won't forget what you just said Shel, don't worry." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

"You know what?" Shelby shook her head smiling a little at the gorgeous man in front of her. 

"I'm thinking I need a hair-cut."

"Definitively." She agreed.

"And maybe dye them on my natural colour?"

"I think you'd be handsome even with a piece of shit on it Scott." She said jokingly.

"Wow, that's harsh this early in the morning!"

"Sorry, slipped out of my mouth before I could analyse what I was going to say.

"I love you even if you are rude sometimes."

"Well I still can contain myself."

"Good for you."

"No good for you." She said taking a sip of her tea.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Shelby said excitedly coming into the living room where Scott was sending a mail to his mother. Scott looked at her curiously and followed her into the kitchen. 

"I thought your exam was difficult?"

"Are you saying I should mope?"

"No."

"Well even if I wanted I couldn't. I'm too happy." Scott smiled to himself and began eating.

"You don't want to know why I'm happy?"

"Sorry starving. I did not have the time to eat at lunch."

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly searching a reaction from him.

"Funny."

"I'm not kidding." He nodded still not stopping eating.

"I knew you were."

"How did you find out?"

"You didn't have your period this month."

"You know you spoiled my surprise." She said with a sad smile.

"Sorry." He grinned at her taking her hand in his. "I'm happy too, you know?"

"I was kinda hoping you would be." She said smiling back.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Uh, I just found out Wednesday and I wanted to do something special for you."

"I thought that you were afraid of telling me this." He said stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Why would I be scared of you? I know you'd be happy."

"I don't know. Are you going to tell your mom and Jess?"

"Not yet. I prefer waiting again. You're the first I wanted to tell." She stopped giving him a smile and taking a piece of bread. "But I think I'll tell Daisy and Marissa. Not Jules because she'd let it slip for sure."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Can I at least tell the news to my mother?"

"If you want to." She said shrugging.

* * *

Sitting in the sofa together, the couple was talking softly after dinner.

"I love you so much Shel. You would never know how happy I am to have you in my life."

"Scott, this morning I was rethinking of how mean I have been with you after graduating from Horizon."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I know I never let you know why I had pushed you away."

"I know. Look, you're not forced to talk about this. This is the past."

"Yes I need to tell you why I did it."

"Okay, go on." He said gently.

"I was so incredibly afraid of losing you. I didn't know how was the world out of Horizon and I was pretty sure that you were going to find someone else."

"You know I could never found someone as perfect as you."

"Scott, I'm serious."

"And I am too. You're the only one who knows everything about me and who is okay with it. I can always talk to you, even about sex, and you're the only one I can see in my future."

"Wow, Scott! I don't know what to say…"

"Then, don't say anything. I love you Shel." He took her in his arms and leaned down to kiss her lips. She soon responded and rolled them over in order to sit on his laps.

"I love you too."

"I know." He kissed her again and began unbuttoning her shirt as she did the same to him…

THE END

* * *

I don't know if it was good, just let me know. 

About Secrets, I'm writing the next chapter right after posting this. I don't know how many time it will take.


End file.
